


Partnership

by starsandfires



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon sat on the lavishly upholstered chair, it was an egg shell blue with gold patterns sewn in. He was nursing a glass of whiskey, Illya stood stoically between the two while Gaby had made herself comfortable on the chaise that matched the chair Napoleon was seated on and threw off her heels. </p><p>Illya cleared his throat, “so we have to talk about what happened to you on the mission, Cowboy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like writing some hurt/comfort because my baby Napoleon. Also I ship these three so hard and I suck at writing poly amorous so I hope its not too bad. I might write some more chapters to this, depends how well this goes. I hope you enjoy!

Napoleon sat on the lavishly upholstered chair, it was an egg shell blue with gold patterns sewn in. He was nursing a glass of whiskey, Illya stood stoically while Gaby had made herself comfortable on the chaise that matched the chair Napoleon was seated on and threw off her heels.

Illya cleared his throat, “so we have to talk about what happened to you on the mission, Cowboy.” Gaby looked up at him, she thought she heard something in his voice, not his usual neutral self and definitely not his tone of hostility when he was about to have an episode.

Napoleon grinned, but this was hollow a Cheshire cat smile. “Well…we saved the world from Victoria Vinciguerra. What else is there to discuss?” His voice was almost sarcastic.

Illya moved forward, Gaby was sure he was going to beat it out of him, whatever it was. She suspected something had happened while she’d been taken hostage by Alexander Vinciguerra. Nevertheless, Illya didn’t do anything violent, his face had softened and she knew she’d missed something, something had happened to Napoleon. She stood up and went to the coffee table, where his toned legs rest, she sat beside them and hesitantly rest her hand on his calf. Illya, sat in the chair beside Napoleon. In reply to his partners’ movements, he sighed deeply and looked down. Illya knew this as a sign of weakness. He may have only known Solo a few weeks but he knew that weakness was something Napoleon didn’t have or exhibit it a lot.

“You know what happened Peril, what else is there to talk about?” Napoleon said, raising his head and looking at Illya.

“What happened, Napoleon?” Gaby said his name sternly. He stayed silent, he looked at Illya and both of them seemed to be talking even without speaking.

Illya finally gave in and gave a deep sigh and looked at Gaby, he seemed to lose the resignation he usually had and took Gaby’s petite hands within his, like what he was about to say would break her. She was sure she could handle whatever was about to be said, she’d handled a lot before and she thought she’d dealt with their first mission finely considering it was the first time she’d ever actually been involved in the action and her father had also been killed. A few debriefs and explanations from Waverly and UNCLE officials didn’t count before Italy.

Illya only explained the five minutes he saw as he took out the guards, how he sneaked into the basement of the Vinciguerra estate and as he took out the final, clueless guard, he saw Napoleon. Who was strapped to the metal chair, he saw Gaby’s uncle. He explained the anger he felt but how he would save it for Rudy, he thought that where Napoleon was, helpless and his hair out of place and his eyes filled with fear (Napoleon frowned at this part and ran a hand through his styled hair), it wasn’t where Napoleon belonged and Illya admitted hating to see his partner like this. When Illya finished explaining what he’d seen, Napoleon finished the rest of the whiskey in his glass, Illya had taken his hands from hers and she had now taken Napoleon’s hands.

“I’m so…sorry.” Suddenly Gaby felt guilty, for her own uncle’s actions, she didn’t think he was capable of such things but he never was her father. Yes, her father had been a Nazi rocket scientist but he never wanted to do any of it. Then she realised if she hadn’t gone through with the plan that he might have never been…tortured.

Napoleon looked up at Gaby when she apologised, almost angry, then he sat forward, placing his arms on her forearms. “Gaby none of this was your fault!” Illya looked almost startled, a sad look in his eye. Napoleon stood up and turned to one of the large windows in their hotel room, Illya moved toward Gaby who was now stood and took her hand and murmured, “Little chop shop girl.” She looked up to him as his calloused thumb caressed her soft small hands. Napoleon knew they were probably still concerned, but he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Cowboy.” Napoleon turned around, he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Gaby spoke then, “Lets go out to dinner, celebrate…” She walked toward Napoleon and took his hand and put it on top of Illya’s that was still holding hers. “This. Us. Our partnership.” Napoleon smirked and bent forward to kiss Gaby on the cheek, her cheek blushed a slight pink. Illya frowned slightly when Napoleon then kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t get jealous Peril.” Napoleon joked and this time when he laughed, it wasn’t fake or hollow. It was real.

Gaby knew there was still a lot they needed to cover with Napoleon, but they needed to celebrate the small milestones.

“I think that sounds like a great idea Gaby.” Napoleon grinned and turned to the bedroom.

“What does this mean now?” Illya asked.

“It means us three are partners.” She looked up at him, as he looked down at her, he felt the pull to kiss her but never one for impulsive romantic gestures so he hesitated. She pressed into him then and like she had read his mind said: “you can kiss me if you like.”

Illya hadn’t yet kissed her, there were too many almosts in Italy and he hadn’t tried again. If it wasn’t Napoleon interrupting, it was someone else but he took his chance now and leaned down and slowly pressed his kips against her, Gaby reacted by stretching on the tips of her toes, she hadn’t realised how much she wanted this.

“Finally. I thought you’d never kiss.” Napoleon’s voice appeared, he was leaning against the door frame. Illya pulled slightly away from Gaby but kept her close.

“Cowboy.” This time, Illya said it through gritted teeth. He chuckled and Gaby rolled her eyes, he strolled over to the couple.

“Don’t lose your temper, it only means that now you two have gotten that out of the way, it’s my turn.” Illya narrowed his eyes. Napoleon moved and took Gaby’s hand and leant down to her neck and planted kisses down to her collarbone, her eyes fluttered shut and she pulled Illya closer to her, he watched for a second until he saw Napoleon’s eyes look up at him, he lifted his head from Gaby.

“Either you don’t know what’s going on or…”

“No I know what’s going on Cowboy, just because I’m Russian doesn’t make me stupid.” Illya moved then and this time he kissed him, it was fierce and intense, Napoleon almost compared it to when they fought. Illya became all too aware of what he should be doing with his hands and pulled away. He turned to Gaby, worried she might feel weird or even left out but she was smirking, they all looked at each other.

“Partnership.” Illya said firmly.

She turned around and turned her head, Napoleon undid the zip to her dress and it dropped to the floor, Gaby stepped out of it and walked into the bedroom as the sun set, leaving a pink hue in the bedroom, with her two boys following behind her.

 

They didn’t make it out of their hotel room that night.


End file.
